I can forgive you
by DnAPnK
Summary: The baby is crying for help. No one is there to help him. You could've helped him. These sudden explosions weren't done manually.


I can't do anything, but watch you die...

Subaru was smoking in the park with a pile of paper beside him. He looked around the park. A sudden explosion happened in the park's playground nearby. Subaru went to see the result of the sudden explosion. The police came and tells the people to stay away from the scene. Subaru backs away from the scene and he bumped into a little girl. He excused himself and the little girl smiled at him. He smiles back and asked,"Hi there, what are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?"

"You can see me?" asked the little girl.

"Of course I can. Do you need help with something?" asked Subaru smiling at the little girl.

"Can you really help me?" asked the little girl,"My name is Kimayashi."

"I'm Subaru. Do you need help with something?" asked Subaru.

"Help the crying baby..." said Kimayashi and disappeared.

"Baby? What baby? Kimayashi?" said Subaru and looked around him for Kimayashi. The people passing by whispered to themselves while looking at Subaru. Subaru throws away his cigarette to the nearest garbage and looked into his pile of paper and said,"Looks like these sudden explosions doesn't seem to be manually controlled. There must be something suspcious about this."

The next day...

Subaru was smoking at the park again and he's reading the same pile of papers. Another sudden explosion happened at another nearby place. Kimayashi appeared again. She went up to Subaru and said,"Save the baby. It's crying. It needs help."

"Where is the baby?" asked Subaru.

"He's nearby. Take a look around. He's crying really loud and he's calling for help. No one s helping him," said Kiamyashi and she disappeared again.

Subaru looked around and saw a baby in his mother's arms. He was crying, but the mother didn't seem to care. Subaru sighed and walked away.

The very next evening...

Another sudden explosion happened, but this time it happened inside an apartment building. There was a fire as the result of the sudden explosion. The firefighters are trying to turned off the fire. People were all running out of the apartment building. The fire was finally turned off. Subaru noticed that the woman he saw the other day was there also. He ran up to her and asked,"Where's your child Ma'am?"

"I killed him." said the mother,"He's in that building. Dead." laughing like a maniac and crying like a crybaby.

The police came and capture the woman since they heard her telling subaru that she killed her baby. Subaru watched the police take the woman away and sighed. Kimayashi came to once again and said,"You see. I told you the baby was crying for help."

"I know. What did the mother do to him?" asked Subaru feeling sad and upset.

"She abused him everyime she gets back from work. Her husband abandonned her a long time ago before the baby was brought to the world. After he was born, he was abused." said Kimayashi,"You could've help."

"I'm sorry." apologized Subaru,"How do you know all this?"

"I was once treated like that. My mother killed me and committed suicide after me. Killing someone you love is a very hard, courageous, and brave decision. Maybe they didn't even want to kill." said Kimayashi,"I've got to go." and started to float away.

"Wait. From where you come from do you know if a girl that looks like me name Hokuto?" asked Subaru before Kimayashi floated away.

"Nope. I never heard of her. Maybe she never left. She's always by your side when you need her. I know it." said Kimayashi,"It's nice meeting you, Subaru..." while disappearing.

Subaru smiled and said to himself,"I think so. She did promise to never leave my side."

The next morning...Everything was back to normal. Nobody seemed to really remember the explosions much. It was like nothing happened. He walked down the streets and looked around until he came to a park full of cherry blossoms. It was unusual to see cherry blossom pebels to be so red and pink-like. He suddenly remembered something,"Cherry blossom pebel are so red and pink-like is because under the roots lies a corpse. The roots absorb the blood from the corpse." and he walked into the park.

There were many cherry blossom trees, the pebels were all red and pink-like. Until he came to a cherry blossom tree with all its pebels white as snow, he said to himself,"Looks like you're worth forgiving for, Seishirou-san..." remembering Kimayashi's words,"Killing someone you love is a very hard, courageous, and brave decision. Maybe they didn't want to kill."

"You may be right Kimayashi-chan. He never meant to kill me. He did love once..." said Subaru.


End file.
